ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestina
|image1=Celestina.png |hwo=Planet Sagerhu |se=FlamingoMask |ccb = |h=190 cm |w=85 kg |t=Alien Sagerhu |fa=Quod Tenebris Agente |la=N/A |all=Emperor Goro, Bemular, Gold King, Jiorugon |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Kiyoko Kobayashi, Constantin Kalmár |oth=None }} is an unidentified alien assassin who serves under Emperor Goro and the secondary villain of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Quod Tenebris Agente'' Having had three of his monsters slain, Emperor Goro decided to change things up and deployed one of his best agents to deal with FlamingoMask. That being Celestina of course. Celestina took the job with delight and then headed down to Earth. Before she could get started though, she decided she needed a human disguise and then ran into the forest, where there she managed to slay and consume a human woman named Miyo and took her appearance to gain her own human form. Celestina then walked towards the Hōheikyō Dam and summoned out Bemular to destroy the dam. Celestina then hid for higher ground as Bemular attacked the dam, not wanting to become part of the flood. She did stick around long enough to prevent FlamingoMask from transforming the first time around with her bony darts however. Celestina then saw that Bemular was injured by Kobayashi's last missile however and then ordered Bemular to retreat for the moment. Celestina later reappeared the next morning where she glared at the city of Hokkaido briefly, before then re-summoning Bemular. Celestina watched as Bemular wreaked havoc again. Once FlamingoMask showed back up again, she decided to once again prevent him from foiling her plans and then ambushed him. Celestina then revealed herself to FlamingoMask and fought him off. Celestina put up a deadly fight, also saying that he had made things worse for the people of Earth instead of protecting them. However, then Kiyoko Kobayashi came in and fought her off instead, giving FlamingoMask time to fight off Bemular. Celestina and Kobayashi then fought for a while during FlamingoMask's and Bemular's fight. At first Kobayashi appeared to be winning, but then Celestina got the upperhand with her regenerative powers and cornered Kobayashi. Just as Celestina was about to strike however, then she is shot at by a powerful blast, causing her to lose balance and fall over. Kobayashi turns and sees Constantin Kalmar, holding his HAM Rifle. Celestina then charged to attack, only then to blown off the top of the building by Constantin's and Kobayashi's combined gun power, defeating her. Following Bemular's demise, Celestina then retreated back to Emperor Goro's palace. Emperor Goro was not pleased with Celestina's failure and considered executing her on the spot, however Celestina managed to convince him to spare her, as she claimed she was only just getting started and that he needed to be his "eyes" on Earth. Emperor Goro then spared her and let her go to continue the operation. Celestina then summoned Gold King on Earth and began new progress. ''Tourist Trap'' Celestina used Gold King as means as her guard while she controlled Devil Weapon X within the tallest temple in Archidis Island for the two weeks of their stay there. Celestina spotted HAM investigating on there and then deployed Gold King to deal with. Later on, she then contacted Emperor Goro about her plan on using Devil Weapon X. Goro approved of her plan and told her to start with destroying Japan first. Just as Celestina was about to use it however, HAM then showed up and fought her. While this was going on, Allan Kane was trying to disarm her superweapon. In the end her superweapon was destroyed anyways due to Burezaren's interference and using Gold King to wreck it. Celestina commanded Gold King to fight back some more as she tried to make her escape. After a long battle, Gold King was slain and her superweapon destroyed, leaving her falling to her death up until she was beamed back up to Emperor Goro's ship. Emperor Goro was enraged at her failure, however Celestina told him that she would not fail him again. She and Goro then plotted to take FlamingoMask's Flamingo Feather, then sending out the rock monster Jiorugon to do so. Personality Celestina is a vicious, brutal, stoic and morose alien with dark intentions. She is devoted to killing FlamingoMask and has a seething hatred for him comparable to Emperor Goro. She is also ruthless and serial-killer like, having a lack of empathy towards anyone and is very unhinged. Abilities & Weapons * Monster Canisters: Celestina is equipped with many canisters that like their name describes them, contain monsters inside them that she can summon out and deploy for combat. So far her current known Canister Monsters are Bemular and Gold King. * Human Disguise: Celestina can take on a human form in order to blend in with human society. However in order for her to obtain it or gain a new form, Celestina has to consume her target. * Arm Blades: Celestina has two arm blades that can pop up from her arms that she can use for combat. It is capable to slice through any metal and slice through many enemy attacks. * Bone Darts: Celestina can shoot out bony darts from the palms of her hands. * Regeneration: Celestina can regenerate her wounds in a matter of seconds. A good example of this was when Kiyoko Kobayashi shot her right arm off, only for it to grow back in a few seconds. * Jaws: Celestina can extend her mouth to reveal her big jaws. She can consume her prey that are even twice as big as her like a snake and then devour them whole. Her jaws are also filled with many rows of sharp teeth. * Extraordinary Jumper: Celestina can jump at high heights. * Flight: Celestina can fly at Mach 13. * Enhanced Agility: Celestina has enhanced agility. Roar Trivia * Celestina's name is a reference to La Celestina, the title of the 15th century Spanish novel. * Celestina's "Canister Monsters" is of course meant to be a dark turn on "Capsule Monsters". Her Monster Canisters are also a reference to the Pokeballs, as they contain and release monsters. This is ironic, considering the concept of Pokemon was influenced by the Capsule Monsters. * The reason she has two "roars" is due to Gallibon not being sure which one to go with, so in the end he went with both, one for when she laughs and the other for when she really roars. ** Her giggles are in turn, originate from Matango. Said giggles were also used for Lily in Ultra Q. ** Her roar is also the same Biollante's rose form. ** Her roars originating from Matango and also being reused for her (an alien villain char) is similar to Alien Baltan. * Her motif is that of piranhas and anglerfish. In addition, her look was also inspired by the infamous Feejee mermaid hoax and the Thetis Lake Monster. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Villain Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:Named Seijin